zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Link oscuro
Si ...me costo un tiempo estare Escribiendo con Ortografia porque tengo examén de Español . y Si lo de las Plantillas es poco a poco ya que me tarde tiempo entenderle. Tambien le puedes cambiar el color pero necesitaras un Codigo. otras ideas estaria siendo bien una batalla o intercambio por Wi-Fi (Solo Nds) ya que es el unico con Zelda Online y tambien hare Mi historia como el Nuevo Zelda de Wii Carlos.nintendo 02:10 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Si pues ya empeze con el Comienzo. dime que tal (se parece al de Twilight) y sobretodo FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS jeje Carlos.nintendo 02:20 9 abr 2010 (UTC) si ya me diste envidia... ya que aqui no hay nada de eso. Tengo que pedirselas a mi Tio de estados unidos ademas solo tengo de Pokemon Carlos.nintendo 02:42 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno gracias estare estudiando quiero sacar buenas notas y que tal escribiendo que es asi ¨Practicando se hace el Maestro¨ y bueno practica con lo de las plantillas Carlos.nintendo 02:32 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Si 89 dolares!!! creo que te tamalearon veo esas figuras a menos de 20 dolares (estados unidos) buena suerte con la figurilla ToT yo me aguanto con las de pokemon (tengo mas de 10) si quieres tambien les saco fotos Carlos.nintendo 02:47 9 abr 2010 (UTC) figurita entocnes ya vi.. Ademas la figurita se ve de Ocarina of Time aunque lo que tiene en la Zurda parece la Zarpa .... y no el gancho pero bueno (telepatas) sobre la wikia no estaria mal ponerle en la piel una cara o la trifuerza!! Carlos.nintendo 02:59 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias por tu respuesta aunque... ya me la habia respondido Carlos.nintendo fue muy simpatico en todos modos lo siento haberte molestado saludos [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 04:05 9 abr 2010 (UTC) 600 artículos ¡Hurra! Gracias a tí hemos podido sobrepasar los 500 artículos. ¡Sigue editando para llegar a los 700! -- Aqui estoy D C 21:47 9 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno ya termine el Examen y tengo el Fin de Semana. Bueno ojala consigas la Figura!! ademas no sabia que eras como poeta? Carlos.nintendo 00:45 10 abr 2010 (UTC) si ese fue tambien mi primer paso! para lo de los colores entra aqui y copias el codigo hexadecimal o la palabra del color que quieras. y te gusto mi coleccion de pokemon? ah y ya termine mi examen siguiente paso: Matematicas Carlos.nintendo 02:50 10 abr 2010 (UTC) ahh una cosa cuando hicistes el Spotlight. de donde sacastes las palabras que dicen Zelda Wiki ? Carlos.nintendo 02:51 10 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno gracias pero dime como? es que estoy haciendo uno para la Wikia de Mario pero no se como si quieres lo puedes hacer tu? y sobre pokemones tengo dos cosas *Una tengo mas pokemones peor perdidos: uno como roca y el otro un picachu sin cola XD *hay dos totodiles! pero uno es normal y el otro shiny! ya que tiene el color celeste-verde y es azul Bueno ya sabes sigue practicando con lo de las plantillas Carlos.nintendo 03:04 10 abr 2010 (UTC) figuras Ahhhhhhhh!!! porque no hay nada en este pais ToT no hay nada todo lo saque gracias a mi tio de los estados aqui ni hay tiendas de juegos. Solo los compro piratas o los descargo yo ademas que somos el segundo pais mas pobre de America (despues de Haiti) ToT y PODRIAS hacerme el ¨Mario Wiki¨ con esas palabras Carlos.nintendo 03:23 10 abr 2010 (UTC) solo quiero el nombre. El spotlight ya lo tengo aunque si crees que te puede salir mejor que este: thumb y si esta bien solo quiero que diga: ¨Mario Wiki pero con una palabra especial thumb|leftcomo la del titulo Carlos.nintendo 03:35 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Ok pues.... El pobre espera jeje Carlos.nintendo 03:41 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Videojuegos hola dijiste que no tenias juegos para la ds(porque no tenias ds)? yo la tengo y tengo el the legend of zelda phantom hourglass :D El juego esta bien. Me gustaria tener el Spirit Tracks pero se agoto en las tiendas :( PD: la foto esa que de 'datos' sale al principio del juego(del de DS) entonces puedo hacer mi proyecto? y como vas con el Spotlight? Carlos.nintendo 16:42 10 abr 2010 (UTC) ya te ayude un poco en lo de Ganon de la guia y dime si le edito aun mas dejame ese 20:26 10 abr 2010 (UTC) oye mira otra idea: He visto que has hecho como yo conversaciones pues digo que al comienzo pongas una imagén como en mi pagina de Usuario Y sobre el Spotliht Tomate todo el Tiempo que necesites y con la Ortografia lo hare con Word. 20:38 10 abr 2010 (UTC) algo asi mira: Archivo:ImagesSS.jpg: Vayamos en Contra De Hyrule Archivo:Toon.jpg: Hay que salvar el Mundoleft|thumb|46px : M evengare de Ganondorf! Te gusta? 22:01 10 abr 2010 (UTC) que en las conversaciones de las personas pongas una imagén como el ejemplo que te di (si quiers una real mira mi historia) ahi saldra Toon Link: Hola como estas Ganondorf: Pequeño insensato Entonces los nombres cambian por una imagén 22:23 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno entiendo solo te falto Wiki lo voy a mover mas al centro debajo de Mario Wiki gracias esta buena!! 22:52 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Princesa Poseida Voy a editarla Ya que aparece en The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks controlada por malhadus, Y sobre el Nds puedes usar el Emulador aunque si no tienes micrfonono mejor dejalo y quisiera saber si se puede quitar el ¨Galaxy¨ Para solo dejar Mario Wiki, Si no se puede pues asi lo pongo ok. 23:04 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno si puedes hazlo, Es que hay de Mario bros, y Paper Mario por eso, Bueno 23:54 10 abr 2010 (UTC) dime si te gusto lo de la historia tuya? asi creamos una wikia que solo es para crear las historias que quieras como en las otras wikias. 03:24 11 abr 2010 (UTC) aqui esta mira: Aqui podraas crear tus historias de Zelda aqui 03:39 11 abr 2010 (UTC) de crear tu historia de Zelda, COmo paso de Ocarina a Majora o de Ocarina a Twilight o crea tu historias para un nuevo Zelda! 03:41 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno si quieres te pasas y editas tus historias y FELICIDADES POR TU GUIA TERMINADA que te costo un año! de largo trabajo, Criticas y hasta Spam (aquel caso) bueno creare una plantilla para las guias completadas Congratulations 04:15 11 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno ya la cree, Solo la activas y pones tu nombre de Usuario con esa cambias de plantilla con el que dice el articulo esat siendo contruido por: aqui esta la plantilla: esta plantilla 05:06 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Dime que tal la plantilla que le puse a tu guia? 19:02 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno y felicidades con tu guía yo chateo con personas y me han dicho que es la mas grande que han visto y que tiene mucho contenido y que tal con la wikia de historias? 19:11 11 abr 2010 (UTC) con amigos en hotmail ! y ya quitastes el Galaxy en el Spotlight? y bueno vamos al paso 2 de plantillas: Las plantilllas con nombre de Usuario las que dices :Éste suario es parte del proyecto personajes ¨ 19:21 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Emuladores Pues de Gba el visual boy ese es el mejor sin duda tiene hasta la conexión con otro emulador en la misma computadora ese es que uso sin duda el mejor en compatibilidad, guardado, screen shots para las guias, Cheats y mas, Y para nds El No$gba es el mejor hay otros pero mas ñentos! yo el que uso para regular su velocidad es el No$zoomer que te puede simular el microfono el algunos casos si tquieres te paso los links de descarga por aqui 02:11 12 abr 2010 (UTC) podes tomarle unas fotos es que no he visto esos casos dime que haces para abrir los juegos 02:16 12 abr 2010 (UTC) si queres te paso mis emuladores con los juegos de Zelda incluidos tengo todos los de cada consolas y las instrucciones de Uso 02:22 12 abr 2010 (UTC) dime? Tienes Winzip O Winrar . Ya te lo estoy guardando el pack trae: *Emulador de gba y nds *Juegos Zelda gba y nds todos 02:32 12 abr 2010 (UTC) oye ya te tengo el pack solo dime solo si tienes Winrar o Winzip si tienes Winzip todo bien si no tienes Winzip estamos en un problema y tendras que instalar ese 02:36 12 abr 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Oye, ponemos la wiki de Zelda Respuestas (hecha por mi) aquí para que nuestros visitantes pongan preguntas allí en vez de en las discuciones. Por cierto, haz una papelera con la discusión ya que tienes muchas cosas aqui.-- Aqui estoy D C 13:51 12 abr 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto, a los 700 artículos hacemos como un proyecto que se llame The Legend of Zelda Wiki: Elegir Burócrata y ahí hacemos la votaciones de todos los usuarios registrados y así elegimos al burócrata. Qué opinas??-- Aqui estoy D C 14:39 12 abr 2010 (UTC) Emulador Dime si usas winzip? ya tengo el pack con emuladores y roms de Zelda! de nds y gba solo dime! si quieres los juegos! 00:52 13 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno te subire el pack espera un poco? 00:55 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Toma: Aqui juegos de NDS Y GBA 18:10 13 abr 2010 (UTC) lo vas a descargar? 00:47 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Aniversario Dentro de poco, el 18 de abril, será el 3er aniversario de la wiki, habrá que hacer algo, pero no se que...-- Aqui estoy D C 18:34 13 abr 2010 (UTC) :Si, y quizás hagamos un concurso o algo parecido.-- Aqui estoy D C 20:48 13 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Por cierto, la rima que has hecho es muy bonita.-- Aqui estoy D C 19:59 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Aniversario oye cuando Vuelves? cuidado te pierdes el aniversario! podriamos hacer el Usuario: Destacado o hacerlo burocrata no se... Son unas ideas y vas a hacer una rima? Carlos.nintendo 22:35 16 abr 2010 (UTC) Oye y descarga el pack: http://www.gigasize.com/get.php?d=lw9mh4t4fvb Es el de los juegos de Nds! y me dejas hacer mi proyecto? me dijeron que pidiera permisos Carlos.nintendo 23:09 16 abr 2010 (UTC) http://www.gigasize.com/get.php?d=lw9mh4t4fvb ùedes descargarlo? Me costo un dia subirlo. Y felicidades por los 3 años en Wikia!! Carlos.nintendo 16:57 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Emulador Bueno te dire las instruccuiones busca el Archivo y dale emulador de Nds y ahi No$Zoomer ahora aparecera una pantalla en negro y una ventanita, en la ventanita busca carpeta: Roms de Nds ahi abrela y puedes usar los dos que estan: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass y The Legend od Zelda: Spirit Tracks Me dices si pudistes? Carlos.nintendo 17:23 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Ayer? no pusimos nada ayer solo los preparativos! y intentastes lo del Emulador? Carlos.nintendo 03:03 19 abr 2010 (UTC) la regla de Nico bellic es que no votemos por una encuesta sino asi: Voto por aqui estoy por tal y tal cosa y tiene que ser un usuario de porlomenos 50 ediciones para que algunos no se hagan otra cuenta y voten varias veces? Carlos.nintendo 03:14 19 abr 2010 (UTC)